The Revival Part 2
Story Yami lies on the ground in front of Diagon’s alter, groaning. Diagon has taken his true form, towering over the alter and Yami. Diagon: Now, to destroy you. Jesse flies by, grabbing Yami and carrying him away. Diagon squints in anger at this. Diagon: No matter. You shall get to see my newest power. Diagon glows white, thousands of white orbs glowing all over his body. They all become Esoterica in the fetal position, as they emerge, dropping off and teleporting away. Diagon: Any survivors still here to fight me will meet my minions. Only Yami is strong enough to match me, which means he’s the only one which will dare challenge me. Jesse flies over the plains, as Esoterica materialize all over the place on the ground below. Several of them throw up energy balls at them, Jesse spinning to his back to absorb them. Jesse: Where in tarnation did these things come from? Yami: They’re Esoterica! Diagon’s personal henchmen! Probably used all those souls he absorbed. Jesse: Really? Wouldn’t have thought of that. Yami: You make sure everyone’s alright. I’m going to gain their attention. Jesse: Like last time? You’re barely recovered from that thrashing of yours! They can handle themselves! I’m sticking with you! Yami: (Groans) That puts you in danger! Jesse: No more than you! I can handle it! I’m not one of y’all’s fragile human hybrids. I’m a Crystalsapien, through and through! Yami: Fine! Drop me into the crowd. Jesse: But, Yami: Oh, for crying out! Yami pushes away from Jesse, slipping from his grip and falling towards the Esoterica. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Big Chill with Green Skull! To, oof! Yami is hit by an energy sphere, blasting Yami out of the sky. An Esoterica walks through the air, kicking Yami again in midair. Jesse fires an ultraviolet ray, hitting the ground and causing an explosion, dust rising. Yami falls through the smoke, slapping the Dueltrix down, releasing a purple flash through the dust. Jesse: Yami! You alright down there? Out of the smoke rises an alien with the appearance of Green Skull, his body iced over and skin white. He has Big Chill’s hands and cloak covering his torso, as ice armor forms on him like the skull armor. He has the Dueltrix symbol on his chest. Chill Skull: Chill Skull! Yeah, I’m fine. This would’ve been easier if you just dropped me when I told you to! An Esoterica swings a fist at Chill Skull, who catches it without even turning to look. Ice travels from Chill Skull’s hand, as the Esoterica is frozen over, turned into a frozen statue. Chill Skull begins walking back towards the alter, as Esoterica throw energy balls at him. Jesse swoops in and absorbs them, firing ultraviolet blasts back. The Esoterica walk through the air and through the dimensions, going after Chill Skull. Chill Skull: Time to show them what this form can do. Chill Skull whistles, as the frozen Esoterica springs to life, moving at his command. He leaps through and makes contact with several other Esoterica, freezing them over instantly. Chill Skull continues to walk, whistling to gather his frozen army to clear his path. End Scene Leo, Blair, Sherry, Valon, Rebecca and Aster covered in Slimpilosa fight off the Esoterica, which have surrounded the Jetroid. Aster’s body is covered with red slime, while spikes are on his back into a protective shell. Aster stretches his slime fist forward, an Esoterica flipping back to dodge it. Leo blasts that Esoterica with a propulsion blast, then firing more shots to block energy spheres. Blair flies forward, punching through the Esoterica with Valon, as Sherry jabs through them with her rapier. Rebecca presses her back to the Jetroid, Millennium Shield in front of her. Aster: How long do those guys in the ship need? Leo: As much as we can give them! They hit the engines before we got here, so the systems are down! Inside, the red siren is flashing and wailing, as Zane and Syrus are working at getting the docking bays operational. Zane: Come on! If that doesn’t get up, we can’t get the Cyber End Dragon running! Syrus: They broke a filtering line! The energy from the Ener D isn’t making it through most of the ship! Zane: Leo, do you copy that? Leo: I copy, but there’s too many of them for me to focus on that! Raphael shoots lightning while Kalin fires a sonic howl at them, as Skurd controls the slime and increases the mass amount of slime, forming a defensive wall against the attack, being completely insulated from it. Aster: You guys on a comm system with each other? Leo: It’s built into our suits! Aster: Get me on it, and I can coordinate a defense to give you the time to do, whatever you need to do! Leo ejects a comm piece from his suit, tossing it to Aster. Aster gets it in his ear, as he smiles. Aster: Skurd! Turn into Seer Digger! Skurd: Ah, so that’s what what you’re going for. Very well! Skurd morphs into Seer Digger, forming the paws, back, head and snout over Aster, whiskers twitching. Aster swings his arms up and slams his paws to the ground, creating a circular round wall around the Jetroid. Leo heads into the Jetroid, as the others are anxious. Blair: They’re cut off from our sensors. Aster: Don’t worry. Blair, fly straight up, spin and punch behind you. Blair shoots up, spinning and punching an Esoterica which appears from thin air. Aster bends down, scooping the ground with his claws, releasing an earth wave that strikes several Esoterica. Aster: Sherry, turn to your right and shoot forward 10 feet, then unleash a sword frenzy. Sherry turns to the right and dashes forward, releasing a series of thrusts, hitting all the Esoterica that appear. Valon leaps into the air, kicking two Esoterica away. Aster locates another one, raising his hand as an earth pillar hits the Esoterica, sending it over the wall, crashing to the ground. Kalin: Why are we letting those pawns have all the fun?! Let’s just tear through them! Raphael: Our job is to keep them busy while Master Diagon initiates his plan. If we get defeated, who leads the soldiers? Aster: My thoughts exactly. Peek-a-boo. Aster pops out of the ground, having dug through. Kalin goes to grab him, though Aster ducks back under. The Cyber End Dragon breaks through the earth wall, releasing a mechanical roar. Raphael: What is that?! Zane: Firing in three, two, one. Cyber End Dragon fires a triple strident blast, vaporizing the terrain. The Esoterica are blown back, as Raphael and Kalin are hit, defeated. Aster comes out of the ground, and puts his paws to the ground, creating earth tombs around the two, only exposing their heads with Kalin muffled. Aster: Threat neutralized. Leo: Good. Let’s get them in containment and go help Yami. We have to save Luna and the others! End Scene Chill Skull and Jesse walk up towards Diagon, the battle between frozen and unfrozen Esoterica raging on. Diagon: Even you see the value of controlling your environment. You’re controlling them with little to no regard to them. Chill Skull: They’re not real though, are they? They’re just phantoms of the souls you’ve absorbed. Diagon: (Chuckles) If only every alternate form of John Smith was as deductive as you. They can’t even begin to understand my power. Jesse: Uh, what are you talking about? Chill Skull reverts, as all the frozen Esoterica melt, being freed. Yami: Not much. If you want to help, watch out and absorb his laser blasts. Don’t overexert yourself. Jesse: I’ll keep that in mind. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping them down. Ssslumungousssaur: Ssslumungousssaur! Diagon: That form again? It lost to me last time! What makes you think that it can beat me?! Ssslumungoussaur grows to match Diagon in size, slithering forward to wrap around Diagon. Diagon fades away, as it reappears in the air, firing lasers down on the ground. Jesse moves in front of the attack, absorbing the attack. Jesse fires an ultraviolet blast, hitting Diagon and causing it to drop to the ground. The Esoterica all teleport onto Ssslumungoussaur’s back, firing energy spheres into him. Ssslumungoussaur feels no harm, as he opens his second mouth, spewing a stream of acid, burning through Diagon. Diagon: That did nothing last time. Perhaps we should see how you like it. A storm cloud forms overhead, as acid rain pours down from above. Ssslumungoussaur’s scales steam, as it begins to pierce through his armor. Ssslumungoussaur: Oh, come on! Knew I should’ve used a water form or something! Can’t shed my scales without being exposed! Diagon blasts Ssslumungoussaur with a laser, knocking him down, reverting him. Jesse flies overhead to protect Yami from the acid rain. Yami: Thanks, Jesse. Jesse: No prob, ugh! A tentacle pierces through Jesse, as he breaks down into a phantasm, being absorbed into Diagon. Diagon cackles, enjoying the dismay on Yami’s face. Yami: No! Jesse! Diagon: Now what will you do? You’re running out of decent fusions, which means you’ve used up most of your aliens to make them. A strident end blast shoots through the air, distorting through Diagon. Cyber End Dragon flies forward, firing several energy blasts. Diagon fires lasers to block them, extending his tentacles after it. Yami looks around, seeing Aster in full Basilisk armor stomping through and ramming into Diagon from below. Yami: You guys?! Get back! Leo, Blair, Sherry and Valon are fighting through the Esoterica, as the cloud above them gets bigger. Yami draws two cards, putting them on the blade. Yami: Guys! Get back! That rain is treacherous! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Diamond Matter. The acid rain falls again, as it begins rusting through the Cyber End Dragon, it closest to the cloud. It then effects the members of Team 4 D’s, as their movements become sluggish, and losing movements. Valon: Oh, crikey! Acid rain! We need to pull back! We can’t fight in this! Leo: No! We need to give Yami time! We need to, agh! Leo’s Power Tool Dragon armor is rusted over, him being unable to move. An Esoterica blasts him with an energy sphere, destroying the armor and causing him to turn into a phantasm, being absorbed into Diagon. Diamond Matter: No! Blair, Sherry and Valon follows shortly after Leo, being absorbed. Cyber End Dragon falls from the sky, crashing down and the dirt wave washing Diamond Matter back. Aster scratches at Diagon, his Basilisk armor steaming. Skurd: (Strained) Just so you know, this actually hurts! Aster: Hold on! We can strike it down! Imagine the fame we’d get from that! Diagon: Not likely. Diagon blasts Aster with a laser, vaporizing him and causing him to be absorbed. Diamond Matter digs his way out of the dirt, seeing he was alone. The sun peaks over the horizon, resonating with the alter and Diagon. Diagon: You have lost, Yami. All of your friends are gone. And with the sun rising, I will have the ability to absorb all the souls of this planet, turning them into Esoterica! After that, I will have the forces to conquer other dimensions, and become the ruler of everything! Yami: Is there no way to win? I can’t see any plausible counter. I’ve used up the strongest of my aliens, I can’t reverse time to bring the others back, or can I? Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. He slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Clockwork Angel: Clockwork Angel! Diagon cackles, as the Esoterica swarm around him. Diagon: Do you really think I will let you succeed in whatever tactic you’re going to try?! No. You are finished. An Esoterica throws an energy sphere, as a light blue forcefield. rises from the ground up, surrounding Clockwork Angel and protecting him from it. It is small enough to only allow Clockwork Angel to fit. Diagon: What?! Get inside! Stop him! Clockwork Angel: (Singing) Imisa (Bell rings) nakikega (Bell rings) nonawot (Bell rings) orokoku (Bell rings) moroda (Bell rings) metemotowikot (Bell rings) uaerufe (Bell rings) totetiara (Bell rings) howimay (Bell rings) odi (Bell rings) hciuo (Bell rings) mami ''(Bell rings). The terrain glows, being restored by the effects of the acid rain. Cyber End Dragon is restored, as the armor for Team 4 D’s reform as well. Cyber End Dragon reinitiates its attack on Diagon, as the Esoterica fail to break through the force field. No humans return, as Clockwork Angel scoffs at the development. Clockwork Angel: That was supposed to work. I guess that there isn’t theoretical damage to them, they’re all just inside Diagon. Maybe, a release song. Don’t know if this will work, but we’ll see. Cyber End Dragon fires a laser blast, as Diagon extends tentacles, wrapping around it and constricting it. Clockwork Angel inhales, getting ready to sing. Clockwork Angel: (Singing) ''Eh (Bell rings)'' te-ru fa (Bell rings) ''ra-ki oh tee ah ma (''Bell rings). Eeh-eeh-eeh ra (Bell rings) ah i ru (Bell rings) ''eh ru nee ee kah na ''(Bell rings). ee-ree koh doh-ho (Bell rings) ''nok ah mee ee keh keh eh ruse ''(Bell rings), i ma (Bell rings) ''oh hōt ''(Bell rings) ''ah ru ''(Bell rings). The Esoterica break into white lights, as they all rise into the air, disappearing. Diagon howls as even more souls are released from his body. Team 4 D’s, Luna, Ishizu, Jesse, Dragan, Aster and Skurd are all regenerated, appearing back in the area. Dragan: What happened? Ishizu: We got absorbed. Again. Diagon: This means nothing! I can merely absorb you all again! With the alter, I have complete, agh! Diagon’s tentacles start flailing out of control, as he slams his head into the alter, severely damaging it. Clockwork Angel reverts, as a Cyber Barrier Dragon breaks out of the ground, circling Yami. Yami: Looks like I owe Zane. Again. Leo: What’s up with Diagon? He’s acting weird. Luna: That’d be me. Luna has her fingers to her temple, concentrating. Diagon struggles to resist, as he fires a laser at the alter, destroying it even more. Diagon: No! I am an Immortal! Your powers shouldn’t be enough to control me! Luna: Well guess what? You wanted me for a reason, and I have just reminded you why. Now, finish destroying that alter! Diagon howls, his tentacles shooting at the alter, pulling it apart. Yami: You know, I may have an easier way to do this. I fuse Darkside with Portaler, to create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Dark Portal: '''Dark Portal. Luna, get him right on his alter.' Luna: With pleasure. Diagon’s body shifts to his snake form, as he coils around the alter ruins, gathering it all together. Dark Portal’s stomach lights up, glowing grey. A black hole forms around Diagon and the alter, sucking it in. Diagon’s scream echoes through. Diagon: This isn’t over! I am never truly defeated, just momentarily… The black hole closes, the alter and Diagon are gone. The sun peaks through, shining upon the group of heroes. Luna gives a sigh of relief. Luna: Finally. I’m out of his head. Leo! Luna runs over, hugging Leo. Leo gives a forced smile, seeming to be slightly anxious and pained at it. Leo: (Forced) Great job, sis. Jesse: Whew-wee! That was more than I bargained for. Dragan: But in the end, we were victorious! It is a cause for celebration! Blair: Uh, how are we all getting home? We’re not all going to fit in the Jetroid. Leo: If we can find the wreckage to Dragan’s ship, then I should be able to help repair it before leaving. Dragan: Excellent! We can get started right away. The others all make their way back to the ships, while Yami stands in place, looking at where the alter stood. Yami: It’s not over yet, though. The future Goodwin was trying to stop, is it still on the way? Characters * Signers ** Yami ** Jesse ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd ** Rebecca Hawkins ** Ishizu Ishtar ** Dragan ** Luna * Team 4 D's ** Leo ** Blair ** Sherry LeBlanc ** Valon ** Syrus Truesdale ** Zane Truesdale *** Cyber End Dragon *** Cyber Barrier Dragon Villains * Diagon * Esoterica Aliens Used By Yami * Chill Skull (first appearance) * Ssslumungousssaur * Diamond Matter * Clockwork Angel * Dark Portal By Skurd * Slimpilosa * Seer Digger * Basilisk Trivia * All the Nemetrix aliens that Aster uses were chosen due to their limited appearances before this episode. * Luna is now strong enough to take control of Diagon's mind. * Clockwork Angel reveals that he can use the Galdr of Release. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Cyber Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Diagon Arc